


En nuestra cama después de la guerra - Remus/Sirius

by komadreja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Fix-It, M/M, Manpain, NSFW, Post-Prisoner of Azkaban, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, otp canina, sintiendo sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus Lupin hace años que dejó de comprar café porque para qué y en su piso de Londres hay grilletes en las paredes, una máquina de escribir muggle, toneladas de libros que amenazan con hacer explotar las estanterías y vinilos que guardan polvo desde hace doce años, cuando murió la música en el corazón de la magia. No hay muchas cosas donde vive Remus Lupin, no hay demasiada comida en la despensa, sólo lo justo para ir sobreviviendo y alguna pieza de fruta que se limita a estar, sabiendo su suerte, condenada a fermentar. Hay, sin embargo, una ducha con agua caliente y suficiente presión para matar a cuchilladas, si uno quisiera. No hay fotografías en las paredes, ni flores, ni jarrones, pero hay un reloj muggle, porque una cosa es estar triste y otra muy diferente es estar loco, y hay una cama. Sólo una."</p>
            </blockquote>





	En nuestra cama después de la guerra - Remus/Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Para todos los que nos encerramos a lamernos las heridas. Para @CaptainClintSpiderBalder, que lo pidió. Para las reinas de Nueva Inglaterra. Esto es una pequeña redención. Para mí, para todo aquel que aún quiera leerlos.
> 
> Remus Lupin y Sirius Black post-Azkaban, atrincherados en lo que podría ser el fin del mundo pero sólo es un viejo apartamento en Londres. Son mayores, están un poco perdidos, un mucho tristes. Están juntos y eso es lo único que importa, maldita sea.
> 
> Con su poquito de slash porque no sé escribirlos de otra manera que no sea queriéndose. El perro y el lobo y una trinchera después de la guerra. 
> 
> Lo he subido también aquí (http://puntoykoma.livejournal.com/4744.html y http://puntoykoma.livejournal.com/4864.html) por si te apetece comentar allí, en vez de aquí, yo lo prefiero, al fin y al cabo es más mi casa. Espero que te guste <3

**En nuestra cama después de la guerra – Remus/Sirius**

 

Se despierta con el aroma de té de naranja recién hecho y una presencia nueva en su habitación. Lo esperaba. Lo lleva esperando desde que escapó de Azkaban, desde que se reconciliaron –poco, a media voz- con un abrazo denso y oscuro en la Casa de los gritos, desde que juraron juntos matar a la rata, al traidor, al asesino de lo único bueno que poseían. Lo espera desde hace doce años, desde hace una vida, y aún así su figura le sobresalta. Sirius Black es, como siempre ha sido, un susto. 

 

Es Febrero y Sirius saluda “buenos días, Remus” con la cara tras las páginas del Profeta. No lo llama Lunático, dice Remus y de repente todo es demasiado pronto, demasiado tarde, demasiado temprano. Sirius lee, en su casa, a los pies de su cama, más delgado de lo que ha estado nunca, más corrupto, más serio que la muerte, y Remus no sabe si el día es bueno, o ni siquiera si es de día. Londres amanece oscuro y frío y hay té de naranja recién hecho y lo único que siente Remus Lupin esa mañana es que se asfixia, no hay suficiente aire en Inglaterra, todo es petróleo y sangre en la garganta, respira el oxígeno que no encuentra, intenta calmar las mareas de su estómago y si le tiembla la voz cuando responde “buenos días, Sirius”, de camino a la cocina, descalzo y agotado, es porque los pulmones le aprietan el pecho, se ahoga mientras Sirius lee, en más hueso que carne, inocente –se recuerda- y vivo, a dos palmos del resto de su vida. 

 

Bebe su taza de té en la cocina, lento, solo, haciendo espacio con cada sorbo, recomponiéndose como cada mañana después de la luna, sólo que más difícil, a ella está acostumbrado, a este Sirius, más viejo, más inhumano, no tanto. Le calienta las manos, el té, hay restos de cáscara de naranja y una bolsa de papel con bollitos rellenos de chocolate sobre la encimera y el hecho de que se haya acordado – doce años- le da ganas de vomitar. Sería tan fácil, dar dos pasos, luego tres y cinco más, entrar en esa habitación que ahora encuentra maldita, arrancarle el periódico de las manos, abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire, pedir perdón, llorarle encima, besarle hasta que llore él también, romperle los huesos a embestidas, lamerle los tatuajes, sería tan fácil que sólo tendría que empezar por estallar la taza de té contra la pared y luego seguir, estallándolo todo, golpe a golpe, quejido a quejido, hasta que Londres arda bajo sus pies. Sería fácil si no fuera Remus Lupin, que ya vino roto de fábrica y se ha pasado la vida recomponiendo las piezas y elevando las murallas. En vez de eso, le prepara una taza de té rojo –si tuviera café haría café, pero hace años que no compra café, porque para qué- y se la lleva, con la taquicardia bajo control, a la habitación. Le dice “bebe algo”, cuando se sienta a su lado al filo de la cama, del mundo. Entonces se da cuenta, que Sirius ya ha bebido, que probablemente lleve bebiendo desde su huída, no precisamente té, huele ácido y un poco dulce y no es capaz de verlo así, esquelético y malherido. 

 

Esa mañana Remus insiste en que descanse, que duerma un poco, pero Sirius se niega, sólo quiere una ducha y utilizar su chimenea. 

 

\- Algo está pasando en Hogwarts – dice, con la preocupación a borbotones – Harry nos necesita. 

 

Si Sirius Black no hubiera cumplido doce años de condena injusta, probablemente Remus preguntaría “¿estás seguro?” o algo mucho peor como “¿estás borracho?” pero Sirius dice “nos necesita” y Harry no tiene padres y Remus no tiene Lily, así que dice “Vale. Está bien” porque Sirius no tiene James pero ambos pueden tener Harry y Harry puede tener un padrino, aunque sólo sea una cara en la chimenea, una voz cavernosa que a veces gruñe, pero que siempre pregunta si está bien, si necesita algo y, para tormento del chico, si ya ha besado a alguna chica. 

 

\- Se nos está amariconando, Lunático – dramatiza, se enciende. Reconoce al perro, al joven que fue, el aristócrata malhablado que siempre será - ¿Crees que aún es virgen?

 

Remus siente que vuelve a respirar, a nacer. _Hola Sirius, estás ahí. Te había echado de menos, te he echado tantísimo de menos. Merlín bendito. No volvamos a hacernos esto. No vuelvas a asustarme así. Se le expanden los pulmones y tiene una sonrisa ahí, hurgándole el estómago, luchando por salir._

 

\- Sirius, tiene catorce años.

 

\- ¡Por eso! 

 

No sonríe, pero siente que rejuvenece y esto sí puede dárselo, sólo un poco de lo que fueron, sólo un ratito, bajar el puente levadizo, dejar entrar algún monstruo entre las defensas del lobo. _Perdóname. Te quiero. Júramelo, Canuto, júrame que tus intenciones no son buenas y quizás nada de esto haya pasado, en realidad. No te dejaré ganar, te lo juro, si nos seguimos el juego._

 

\- No, lo que quiero decir es que no debería interesarte la vida sexual de un chico de catorce años, santo cielo. 

 

Sirius tiene la decencia de meditarlo, un momento, y luego

 

\- Es mi ahijado –le brilla la mirada por primera vez – Es mi deber asegurarme de que sepa exactamente cómo y de cuántas maneras puede usar su varita. 

 

Hace una pausa, como si de repente recordara, flashes de memoria que intentaron robarle cuando era culpable, asesino, sangre de su sangre. Sirius respira, agotado y un poco menos viejo. Dice “se lo prometí”, como una travesura. Remus lee _“se lo prometí a James sólo para chincharlo, cuando éramos reyes, antes de la guerra. Le prometí tantas estupideces, Lunático. Y pienso cumplirlas todas y cada una, idiotez por idiotez. Aunque te atormente, y quizás un poco también por ello. Pero sobretodo porque se lo prometí y su memoria es sangre y punto”_

 

Harry está bien. Ha luchado contra un dragón – Sirius dice “ha matado a un dragón, ese chico” henchido de orgullo, maquillando la realidad a su antojo. – “Tiene sospechas, no se fía de mucha gente, chico listo. Estará bien.”

 

\- Le he dicho que seguiría en contacto – no dice “no he traído nada conmigo porque no tengo nada, pero no te equivoques, Lunático, pienso quedarme para mortificarte todo lo que no he podido en doce años y pienso usar tu chimenea para hablar con mi ahijado te guste o no” pero Remus está acostumbrado al idioma de los perros y las estrellas y escucha con severa claridad todo lo que Sirius no dice. 

 

Remus Lupin hace años que dejó de comprar café porque para qué y en su piso de Londres hay grilletes en las paredes, una máquina de escribir muggle, toneladas de libros que amenazan con hacer explotar las estanterías y vinilos que guardan polvo desde hace doce años, cuando murió la música en el corazón de la magia. No hay muchas cosas donde vive Remus Lupin, no hay demasiada comida en la despensa, sólo lo justo para ir sobreviviendo y alguna pieza de fruta que se limita a estar, sabiendo su suerte, condenada a fermentar. Hay, sin embargo, una ducha con agua caliente y suficiente presión para matar a cuchilladas, si uno quisiera. No hay fotografías en las paredes, ni flores, ni jarrones, pero hay un reloj muggle, porque una cosa es estar triste y otra muy diferente es estar loco, y hay una cama. Sólo una. Podrían caber los dos, pero aún ni siquiera caben en una habitación que se empeña en parecer diminuta sobre sus cabezas. Remus no cree que quepan los dos juntos en un colchón, no lo soportaría. Falta espacio entre las cosas que no se preguntan y ninguno dice nada. En vez de hablar, hechizan las paredes, los cerrojos y las ventanas. Susurran protecciones al unísono, Sirius ni siquiera utiliza la varita, sólo las manos desnudas, dedos huesudos, uñas con restos de sangre de algún animal. Comida, piensa Remus, y luego sólo piensa en cárceles y ratas y que se están encerrando, esta vez, a propósito. 

**

Los días transcurren lentos, como nenúfares en una charca, densos y profundos. Se aprovisionan con tabaco, comida precocinada y más alcohol del que Remus aprobaría, en otras condiciones. Se atrincheran en una habitación con vistas al infierno y al quinto día, Sirius da los primeros indicios de quererse arrancar la piel a tiras. No se tocan. Sirius olfatea, a veces, entre sus libros y su ropa, cuando cree que no le presta atención. Siempre le presta atención. No se tocan. Se ducha tres veces al día, come el equivalente a cuatro niños gorditos –mucho. No lo suficiente- pero sigue flaco como un suspiro. A pesar de sus cálculos –temores, pero a Remus le gusta llamarlo cálculo, le resulta más analítico y menos como un puñetazo- caben en la cama. Caben incluso sin tocarse, cada uno en un lado y es extraño porque para Remus siempre fue todo Sirius, por todos lados o nunca Sirius en ninguno. El espacio de la cama donde no se tocan es un precipicio que le deja el corazón frío. _Le traicionaste,_ chilla ese espacio, _lo dejaste pudrirse sin luchar,_ bombeando escarcha, _lo dejaste morir como dejaste morir a James y a Lily, monstruo, cobarde, es normal que no te toque, uno no toca las cosas que le dan asco._

 

Muchas noches Remus no duerme, casi no respira. Le atormentan las cosas que no se dicen y donde no se tocan y quiere chillar tan fuerte que se queda sordo, de dolor y de culpa. A veces lo mira dormir y ve en Sirius la cárcel, los pómulos como acantilados, el pelo larguísimo, los ojos hundidos. Otras veces, cuando se permite buscar, encuentra a ese Sirius que desafió su estirpe, ese al que no pudieron retener tras la celda, al chico que se comía el mundo a dentelladas y nunca jamás nadie pudo robarle los recuerdos felices. Quiere besarlos a los dos, tocarle con la electricidad acumulada de los años perdidos, curarle las heridas a lametones y hacerlo brillar y rabiar y morder tan fuerte y tan dentro que le aterra la posibilidad de que Sirius Black no quiera volver a tocarle, mucho más adentro que la carne y la luna, donde ha estado siempre. 

 

A veces el que chilla en mitad de la noche es Sirius, preso en sus pesadillas. Se agita como un tsunami y su rugido hace temblar los cimientos del mundo. Esas veces Remus sí le toca, en esos momentos no podría no tocarlo ni aunque le arrancaran las manos, Sirius pregunta “¿Jimmy?” confuso, entre el sueño y la vigilia, con la mirada vidriosa, pequeño como no lo ha sido nunca en su vida. Remus dibuja formas suaves en su espalda y no dice nada porque decir “ya pasó” o “estás a salvo” le parece de una bajeza casi sucia, porque no es verdad. Así que le toca suave hasta que vuelve a dormir. Otras veces es incapaz de volver a dormir, mira a su alrededor, recomponiendo las piezas, se enciende un cigarro y los dos hablan –bajito, Sirius más profundo, con las pesadillas aún latiendo en el paladar- de esto y aquello, de Harry, que tiene amigos fieles como sombras y las manos de Lily y el pelo imposible de James Potter. Hablan de lo que se avecina, Sirius ha escuchado secretos, entre los huecos de Azkaban, susurros que invocan el pasado y una guerra que no terminó del todo. Algo maligno se cuece entre los hilos de la pureza, algo a lo que nadie, ni siquiera ellos, se atreve a ponerle nombre. A Sirius se le enciende la mirada, rojo perro, negro infierno, cuando le confiesa sus sospechas. Remus escucha _“que vengan, que se atrevan, una excusa, Lunático, una puta excusa y los mataré a todos”_ y se descubre pensando que _“sí, que vengan, los mataremos, Canuto, tu y yo. Sangre por sangre”_ pero luego piensa _“Harry. Hermione. Niños. Son sólo niños. Otra guerra. Niños muriendo. Niños en jaulas. Sirius”_ y luego sólo _“siriussiriussirius. No. Por favor, otra vez no”_ La sed de venganza del lobo muere con las ganas de mantenerlos vivos, calientes, a salvo. Todas las mañanas revisan los hechizos protectores, pero esas mañanas en las que Sirius no consigue volver a dormir y comparte sus demonios, Remus los revisa cuatro veces más, las que haga falta, recita en su cabeza, con las yemas de los dedos frías de rabia y la sensación aterradora de que, aunque se avecine Marzo, nunca jamás volverá la primavera. 

**

Hace años que no los visita, pero una tarde, antes de Marzo y mucho antes de que los niños empiecen a morir en Hogwarts, Remus se acerca a la tumba de los Potter. Les lleva un ramo de lirios blancos, porque cualquier otra cosa sería estúpida. No lleva a Sirius porque por primera vez en días lo ve dormir profundo y manso y despertarlo hubiera sido una catástrofe, pero lleva secretos en los bolsillos y tabaco y canciones entre los pulmones. Se queda muy quieto, muy largo, frente a la tumba que invoca demonios y también cosas buenas. Cosas como el olor de la leche caliente por las mañanas, el papel de los pergaminos, tinta y sangre y colores que hicieron estallar en el cielo, una noche de tormenta, sólo porque eran jóvenes y gloriosos. Esa tumba invoca promesas y malas intenciones y también todas las mejores. Chocolate de cien mil sabores, pasadizos entre la piedra, huesos crujiendo con toda la intensidad de la luna, poemas a media tarde, jazz a plena furia, bajando las escaleras, como un torrente, líquido y maldito, como whisky de fuego. Los echa de menos todos los días, con la intensidad con la que se pierden órganos vitales. Les habla de Harry, que tiene catorce años y algo de miedo, sólo a veces, pero tiene amigos, les dice “Lily, los mejores, se cuidan bien. Te encantaría, tu niño, tiene tus manos y tus ojos pero brillan como los de James y sé que odiarás esto, pero prefiere el Quidditch a la Aritmancia” No les dice “tengo a Sirius” porque es mentira, ya no. Ni tampoco “Lily, te necesito más que nunca” porque una vez sus amigos lo necesitaron –más que nunca- y él no estuvo. Le mantiene en pie el recuerdo de aquellos años en los que aún no estaba todo roto y se conforma con esto, con poderles hablar a través de la tierra, húmeda y mohosa, aunque no se sienta con derecho. Se queda durante horas, estando, callando, hasta que el cielo no es más que estrías de luz violeta sobre el cementerio. 

 

De vuelta, en Londres, le cae encima una lluvia fina que no consigue empaparlo, no del todo, pero entonces abre la puerta y lo ve, magníficamente furioso, y ahí sí, se siente completamente calado, hasta los huesos. Sirius escupe bilis cuando pregunta “¿Dónde estabas?” Ha desempolvado algunos vinilos, desparramados sobre la cama, negros como el perro. Suenan los últimos lamentos de “Sister Morphine”, dolorosamente tristes. Remus había olvidado la música y esa sensación de sentirse acorralado. No le miente, sería imposible. Confiesa “en Godric’s Hollow” y el perro enmudece. Se acerca, le toca. Se tocan derramándose. Sirius le abraza, todo huesos, todo fiebre. Le gruñe “malnacido”, en la curva de su cuello, agarrándole el pecho, como cuando las lunas “maldito seas” cerca del cuello. Sirius no lo dice, sólo le respira a bocanadas, agotado y sin aliento, caliente contra su cuerpo, pero Remus escucha, claro como el vidrio _“no me vuelvas a dejar tirado, Lunático. Ni se te ocurra. ¿No ves que me aprieta la jaula, Lupin?, sácame de aquí o quédate, pero no te vayas y sobre todo, maldito seas, no me recuerdes las tumbas”_ A Remus Lupin no le queda hueco en la carne para más cicatrices, así que hunde la nariz en su pelo y reza para no morirse de pena cuando Jagger reclame sus flores muertas.

**

Lo que pasa con la luna es que uno no se acostumbra a ella. Es caprichosa, juega con los océanos como los dioses, convierte lo apacible en tormenta y ahoga ciudades enteras. Lo hace porque la luna no sabe ser de otra forma, es su naturaleza como lo es ser cruel y majestuosa. La carne no es sólo carne bajo su influjo. La carne se desparrama cuando eres medio hombre, medio lobo, todo luna. Las venas se estiran, los huesos estallan, se confunden los órganos, que crecen y se adaptan a los espacios que no deberían pertenecerle a la luna. Remus sabe a qué huele la carne cuando se rompe, sabe qué se siente, cuando crece el pelaje. Es como dejar una ventana abierta, una brisa suave en mitad de la tarde, el vello de los brazos se eriza y el cosquilleo es como un chasquido de dedos, fugaz, fantasmal. Es eso, pero peor. Es eso pero no son cosquillas, son cuchilladas y es cada poro de su piel abriéndose hasta que el dolor no es más que ceguera, blanco, blanquísimo, detrás de los párpados. 

Remus también sabe que la poción matalobos es mitad mentira, no todo lo eficiente que le gustaría. Es eficaz en el sentido en el que el lobo no consigue dominarlo por completo. El problema es que la luna es posesiva e inmune a la magia. Es casi peor con la poción, el dolor, las ganas. Es casi peor porque la luna invoca sus bestias y todas las partes de Remus que son salvajes e indomables quieren someterse a ella. 

 

Esa tarde se desnuda despacio, dobla su ropa, se coloca los grilletes con el esmero de un cirujano y respira, tres, cuatro bocanadas. Espera. El lobo lo reclamará a pesar de las pociones y los conjuros, a pesar de la debilidad, el lobo siempre lucha, siempre quiere aunque Remus tenga trucos y hechizos entre las uñas. 

 

Sirius lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentado muy recto sobre la cama, como un perro alerta. Pregunta “¿Ya?” cuando empieza a retorcerse, sólo un poco, es solamente el principio, pero sí, 

 

\- Ya. 

 

Le sale la voz lechosa, febril, casi maníaca y luego nada, el hombre enmudece y el lobo le deja la garganta en carne viva. Ruge, grita, aúlla por la jaula del cuerpo y el veneno de la plata alrededor de sus brazos. Coexisten los dos, la palidez del hombre, los músculos en tensión del lobo. No puede evitar que le crezcan los colmillos, no esta noche, que se le desangren las encías y la mandíbula se extienda como plastilina. Hay una presa sobre su cama y aunque Remus lo reprima y la poción haga su efecto, el lobo lo huele. 

 

Esa noche la luna actúa inquebrantable. Y Sirius le toca. El tacto le cuartea la piel, enciende al lobo, estimula los sentidos más primarios del hombre. Se desmaya, a ratos. Despierta con las manos de Sirius agarrándole la cara. La bestia gruñe y reclama su festín. Escucha palabras sueltas “Sólo carne”, “Remus”, “tan injusto”, “joder”, “precioso, lunático” y debe ser el lobo, que trae consigo recuerdos en forma de ecos. Debe ser la luna, que ahoga civilizaciones y convierte las palabras en burbujas. Algo le moja las pestañas. Un lengüetazo, quizás dos. Está consciente pero a la vez no. El aire huele canino, le pesan los ojos y hay algo suave y peludo que hace que le cosquilleen las rodillas. Piensa “Canuto” y el lobo recuerda pero el hombre se resiste a salir a jugar. Remus se rompe y no es tanto culpa de la luna, o a lo mejor sí. A lo mejor son las manos rugosas sobre sus caderas, ligeras como un suspiro, como un trozo de memoria. O el roce de una nariz en el hueco de su ombligo y los labios calientes, derramando todo el aliento sobre las cicatrices. A lo mejor son las palabras, juramentos a media voz, para no sacudir a la bestia. A lo mejor es, quizás, que Sirius le toca como si fuera frágil y el lobo no entiende de caricias. 

 

Despierta en silencio. Toda la calma de la madrugada retumbando en sus oídos. La cabeza le pesa cien mil toneladas. Siempre es difícil, la mañana que sucede al lobo es volverse a encontrar, a recomponer. Reaprender la morfología de su cuerpo, repasarse de arriba abajo y viceversa. Reconocerse a pestañeos siempre resulta confuso durante esos escasos minutos en los que se para a mirar la delgadez de sus tobillos, los ángulos de sus caderas, la estructura plana y pálida de su pecho. Le sorprende que pueda caber tanto ahí dentro, en ese cuerpo que parece al borde de la fractura, tanto dolor, tanta resistencia. 

 

Esa mañana encuentra además una figura acurrucada sobre sus pies. Sirius está desnudo y él se siente crucificado y se le mezcla la risa con el ácido en el estómago. 

 

Le despierta con un movimiento suave de tobillo “Hey”. Sirius abre un ojo, bosteza, se despereza como los animales. 

 

\- Hey tú. – Lánguido, con toda la pereza del mundo en las pestañas – Vamos a – Mientras le ayuda a quitarse los grilletes –dormir – Guiándolo hacia la cama – un rato más.

 

A fuera la ciudad despierta a golpe de puntualidad británica. Dentro, la calma es blandita y Remus vuelve a ser Sirius por todas partes. Sirius con medio cuerpo encima suyo y los dedos hundidos entre su pelo. Sirius mayor. Sirius más niño que nunca. Sirius desnudo dibujando mapas sobre su cráneo como promesas. Remus piensa “Mmmmsí” y luego cierra los ojos y ya no piensa nada. 

 

**

 

Una mañana Sirius sale del baño, se apoya en el marco de la puerta y suelta un hondo “¡Tadá!” que suena como la solución a todos los problemas del mundo. Mágico y Muggle. Remus levanta la mirada de su crucigrama. Sirius lleva el pelo más corto, a la altura de los hombros. No sabe qué clase de hechizo ha utilizado, pero debe ser magia negra, de la más corrupta, porque le brilla la melena y parece otra especie, casi un león. El pelo le ondula justo donde Remus Lupin quiere hundir sus dedos para saber si es tan suave como parece. Tan peligroso. 

 

\- ¿Te has dejado bigote sólo para poder atusártelo? 

 

Sirius ríe, perruno. Suena como petardos en la boca del estómago, como un puñado de abejas picantes de Honeydukes. Es un buen bigote. 

 

Se lo atusa, encantado consigo mismo. 

 

\- Elemental, mi querido Lupin. 

 

Si Remus Lupin creyera en los milagros elegiría este. Sirius radiante una mañana de Abril. Sirius sonriendo ajeno a la guerra y a las traiciones. Sirius brillando como si los demonios no tuvieran poder sobre él. Sirius incandescente, atusándose el bigote, dándole a la vida una segunda oportunidad. Sirius Gryffindor, arañando las murallas, trepando la torre más alta, marcando un tanto, glorioso, sobre la escoba, cayendo en picado, esquivando dementores. Sirius y las ocho mil formas en las que Remus quiere arrancarle la ropa. Sirius, que siempre consigue derrumbar sus defensas con sus ideas estúpidas y le hace preguntarse cómo y de cuántas maneras hará cosquillas ese bigote si Sirius decidiera volver a tocarlo algún día, de rodillas, con los labios hinchados, rojos, rojísimos, y la mirada llena de solemnes y terribles intenciones. 

 

**

 

Un día Londres amanece apacible, todo primavera recién estrenada, reluciendo sus contrastes, naranja y gris y a ratos magenta, si se siente generosa. Y al siguiente ahoga las alcantarillas junto con todas las promesas de manga corta. Vivir con Sirius es un poco así, como la ciudad, es caótico, excéntrico, nunca se sabe por dónde va a salir su rabia, su exuberante buen humor o su patético y desquiciante aburrimiento. 

 

Casi nunca sale de la habitación, muchas veces lo descubre con la ventana abierta y medio cuerpo por fuera, pero eso no es salir, no lo suficiente. En esos momentos parece más salvaje que nunca, de una indomabilidad arrolladora, como si nada ni nadie pudiera romperle el corazón. Como si ni siquiera le importara que lo intentaran. Le guiña un ojo y el viento le despeina los mechones y es como Quidditch otra vez, con el aire golpeándole la piel de la cara y esa pausa en la mirada, eso de volver a sentirse libre, en casa. A Remus le desestabiliza un poco esa expresión, nunca sabe qué hacer con las manos. 

 

A veces bufa, se retuerce, fuma compulsivamente, escandaloso, haciendo aros de humo con la lengua, pornográfico, sólo para llamar su atención, la de las paredes, si hiciera falta, la de cualquiera que decidiera mirarlo. Remus, por ejemplo. Lo mira mucho. A todas horas. No podría no mirarlo aunque quisiera. Mirarlo es como volver a respirar de nuevo. Después de doce años se le atraganta el oxígeno de tanto mirar. Trata de disimular, por si acaso, porque la vida nunca ha sido benevolente con Remus Lupin y no sabe si puede permitirse otro golpe, porque si mirase y Sirius le mantuviera esa mirada, querría tocarle, y si le tocase ya no tendría piedad. Remus cree que con abrirse en canal una vez al mes es más que suficiente. Así que lo que hace es refugiarse detrás de algún libro, le mantiene las manos ancladas al papel y la mirada entretenida. Esta vez es uno con una portada azulada que dibuja formas montañosas. Es un libro pequeño que se llevó como souvenir de aquella librería de Norwich, cuando era otro tipo de profesor, allá en otra vida. Está escrito por un autor que no reconoce, pero por el que enseguida siente simpatía. No es una poesía épica, ni especialmente empalagosa. Es esa clase de poesía que da un poco de pudor, de esa que se va desnudando línea a línea hasta que de repente un salto de página es como un salto al vacío y uno se tiene que ir quitando las palabras despacito, porque si tira muy fuerte, podría despellejarse. Es visceral y es un susto de muerte sentir la cama vencerse con el peso de Sirius, que de pronto está todo ahí, a su lado, mucho menos desquiciado, buscando lo que parece algo de redención, algo de compañía. Le dice “Hey Remus, ¿por qué no me lees?” y es casi enternecedor, así que bueno, le lee. 

 

Neruda es un sacrificio cuando se enfada. Remus lee despacio, un tono más bajo de lo habitual, con cuidado de no bajar muy deprisa a los infiernos para no contagiarse de ese enfado pegajoso de cañería antigua. Recita que se cansa de ser hombre, se pregunta cómo sería “dar muerte a una monja con un golpe de oreja” Cree que “sería bello, ir por las calles con un cuchillo verde y dando gritos hasta morir de frío.” Y podría dejarse empujar “a ciertos rincones, a ciertas casas húmedas” si Sirius no lo interrumpiese. 

 

\- Hey profesor – otra vez, con esa mirada de perro enjaulado - ¿por qué no me lees? 

 

_¿Qué?_

 

\- Te estoy leyendo.

 

Se irrita, coge aire, maldice un poco, a media voz. Suena como un llanto, como un latido cuando dice:

 

\- No, Lupin, que por qué no _me_ lees. 

 

Pablo Neruda le ofrece una residencia en La Tierra, pero Remus Lupin siempre ha preferido las constelaciones. Y entonces le lee. Y ve todas las razones por las que Sirius Ulises Black no le toca. Hay gente que no necesita poetas, sólo que le besen y le abracen y le toquen porque ellos se han olvidado de cómo hacerlo. Hay gente que busca excusas como chimeneas y nunca dejará de acompañarte cuando la luna duela. A Remus se le escurren los renglones entre los dedos, se maldice “qué idiota, diosmíoquétremendo, qué idiota soy” y rellena los huecos de su mano con la ropa de Sirius –un jalón- con la piel de Sirius, porque él sí que recuerda cómo se tocan las cosas importantes -con cuidado- hasta que las manos no son suficientes y entonces se suicida y le besa y descubre que sí, que el bigote hace cosquillas y que quizás Sirius no se lo ha dejado sólo para atusárselo. 

 

Se besan como si la vida volviera a cobrar sentido, con toda la boca, como si Sirius hubiera recordado, de pronto, las cosas que no perdió aquella noche de 1981. Se besan y no. Se comen, se maúllan a ratos, con los dientes, con toda la carne hirviendo en la trinchera. Hay ruido de sábanas y corazones que crujen y la ciudad se calla, discreta, e intenta escabullirse por la ventana abierta. Sirius le lame la nariz y a Remus le entra la risa. Se frotan despacio, dándole al tiempo una tregua. Se quitan la ropa a brochazos, no conocen otra forma de hacerlo, si no es en carne viva. Son animales y son contraseñas sobre el pergamino. Son la promesa de no saber cómo no tenerse, grabada a fuego y a semen y a veces a mordiscos. Hace una eternidad fueron Gryffindor y eso es algo que nunca nadie podrá quitarles. Una vez fueron canallas porque las otras alternativas eran inconcebibles, así que esa tarde arañan los restos del honor y rebuscan entre la magia. Sirius es todo electricidad donde Remus –por fín- le toca. Habla constante, caliente – Remus, joder- con la honestidad incandescente –me tienes… no sabía… venga sí- Se frotan polla con polla porque no saben cómo frotarse más adentro sin hacerse daño antes. Tras doce años de tránsito vuelven a ser la música que sonaba cuando se creían invencibles. Ahora son mayores pero no más adultos. Sirius lleva tatuajes que Remus no reconoce, le parece inadmisible, así que le muerde y le marca hasta desquiciarlo. Sirius lleva también sonrisas de otra época, los ojos brillantes y las palabras justas para hacerle tiritar. Le dice “me corro, Remus, si sigues te juro que me corro. Vamos a corrernos. Lunático, hazme…” y Remus sigue –le clava las caderas, le arde encima, más rápido, más lobo, _más sí_ \- porque a él también le tiemblan los cimientos y piensa que si la caída es inevitable, deberían caer así, juntos, sudando y en picado. 

 

**

 

En Junio un niño será asesinado en un cementerio y Harry necesitará un refugio. El fénix abrirá sus alas, rebelde, rojo como la rabia. Desempolvarán el pasado de una estirpe maldita. Los cuadros de las madres muertas intentarán darles caza, pero las bestias se tomarán la revancha. Derramarán la música por las escaleras para invocar el silencio. Rock y Jazz para la insumisión. Sirius no pedirá redención por los pecados de otros y Remus querrá aferrarse a las pequeñas victorias. Intentarán ser mejores aunque no siempre lo lograrán. Siempre habrá un perro cerca cuando se llene la luna. Siempre habrá un hombre lobo que ponga en su sitio al perro. Y para ambos será suficiente. 

 

/fin.


End file.
